Missing Memory
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Instead of seeing the memory of Snape being bullied by his father and fellow Marauders, he sees a different memory. One he hadn't been expecting at all. Set during OotP.


**Missing Memory**

**Summary:** Instead of seeing the memory of Snape being bullied by his father and fellow Marauders, he sees a different memory. One he hadn't been expecting at all. Set during OotP.

**Pairings:** None really, but Severus/Lily fluff.

**A/N:** Hit me out of the blue once more. I finished Tergum Vicis, and I absolutely love this pairing, and it's het! :o My first non-slash fic in a while, though I do have a Harry/Ginny fic in the works.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter isn't mine, it's JK Rowlings.

------------------------------------------

A young boy was sitting underneath a tree. He was thin, yet tall, and had familiar greasy black hair. He wore Slytherin robes, though that wasn't all too shocking to the boy watching from afar. What was most surprising to Harry Potter was what happened next.

Severus Snape's face was stuck inside a Potions book, hoping to get some studying done before his next class. It was a peaceful day, the sun shining brightly, students outside without a care in the world. One in particular happened to notice him alone underneath the tree, and walked over to him.

"Sev?" a female voice asked, causing his head as well as Harry's, to look up and over at this new person.

Fiery red hair...startling emerald green eyes....Gryffindor robes.

"Mum," said Harry quietly to himself, watching the scene unfold.

"Lily," Severus smiled slightly, yes, he actually smiled. He did, however, smile occasionally, but it was only around a young girl named Lily Evans.

She sat down next to him underneath the tree, uncaring to the eyes of both Gryffindor and Slytherin students who stared at them as they walked on by. "Sev, it's Saturday."

"Meaning...?" Severus asked, looking up at her from his Potions book.

"You should do something else besides read and study, you know," Lily smiled. Severus gave her a look.

"Coming from the school's number one bookworm?" Severus asked. Lily frowned.

"Even I take a break sometime, Sev."

"Not always."

Severus glanced down at the page in his book he was currently at before back up at Lily, who had a clear pout on her face. Severus cringed. He wouldn't...he wouldn't...

"Fine. I'll take a break." Severus muttered, and the pout turned into a bright smile as Lily reached over and grabbed the book from him.

"Lily, I said I would take a break! Give me back my book!" Severus protested.

"You may have said that, but I'm not taking any chances," Lily said with a smile. "What if I give this book back to you, and you go right back to studying?"

"I won't!"

All Harry could do was stare at them. Severus was clearly not the same person that Harry had come to known as his Potions Professor, at least he didn't act that way around Lily. He was different. He smiled, he seemed kind.

However, the happy moment was clearly ruined, for both Severus and Harry, when four boys came across them. Harry recognized one immediately, as he looked almost exactly like himself. His heart pounded.

"Dad," he whispered, though he knew no one could possibly hear him.

"Oi, Evans," James Potter waved over at her. Harry noticed the form of a man beside him looking remarkably similar to Sirius Black, his godfather, and then one behind him that looked like Remus. There was no mistaking Pettigrew either, thought Harry with clenched fists. He hid behind the other three, though.

Coward, thought Harry. You're nothing but a coward.

"Why are you wasting your time helping that prat study?" James asked, motioning to the Potions book in her hands so he only assumed that's what was going on. "It's not like he'll learn anything."

Harry's eyes widened. Sirius let out a bark of a laugh, though Remus looked uncertain about this entire gathering.

"Potter," Lily glared at him, making Harry's eyes widen. Especially when she referred to him by his last name. "Shouldn't -you- be doing -your- homework?" she asked as she put her hand over Severus's, who would of only smiled gratefully had he not been in the presence of the Marauders.

"Oh, I've already done my homework," James grinned.

"Not that he'll get the best mark in the class..." muttered Sirius, who was punched lightly in the shoulder by James.

"Well then, why don't you go and mind your own business?" Lily asked, eyes narrowed.

Harry was genuinely surprised at the fact that his parents seemed to not be getting along. He hadn't heard any stories on how his parents had gotten together, not even from Sirius or Remus. So he was surprised to see them not getting along. This looked to be their fifth year, Harry assumed. He only hoped that their petty squabbles wouldn't go on for much longer. They had to have him, after all.

Though, this was just a memory, he added as an afterthought. They had to have him, he was standing right there, as if he were inside a television set viewing Snape's most treasured memories.

And then it hit him.

It was obvious...the way he felt and acted around Ginny. The way Snape acted around Lily....it was clear as day.

Snape loved his mother.

Feeling slightly disturbed, Harry looked off to the side, not able to watch, though he heard what was going on.

"What if I don't want to?" James asked with a tilt of his head. "It's a free country, isn't it?"

Lily glared. "Mind your own business Potter, before I hex you."

"Is that a threat?" James grinned. Remus shook his head, finding that it was time to intervene.

"James, come off it," Remus said quietly. "Leave them alone."

James frowned, and Lily looked back to Severus, her hand still resting over his. James's face seemed to harden as he saw their joined hands, Severus intertwining their fingers together. But he left them alone, surprisingly, and walked off with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Harry's gaze drifted back to his mother and Snape. Severus sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm surprised you didn't hex Potter the minute you saw him," Lily said truthfully. Severus chuckled.

"The moment was already ruined, and I didn't want a detention to ruin it more."

"Very true, where's the fun in that?" Lily smiled. "Well, they're gone now, Sev."

"Enough." A sharp, cold voice said calmly, interrupting the memory. Though, Harry found himself wanting to see more.

All Harry saw before he was pulled out, was Severus and Lily's joined hands, Severus tightening his grip on Lily's.

**-Fin-**

**A/N:** Not too much to it, but it was a little bit sweet, hmm? Review?


End file.
